


Is It Fun to Fall in Love?

by Meandsushiroll



Series: Kuroken Month 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, KuroKen Month 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meandsushiroll/pseuds/Meandsushiroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo takes Kenma away to the beach to have a good time, but it's not so easy for him.</p><p>Kuroken Month Week 2: Fun-the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Fun to Fall in Love?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this didn't exactly turn out as "fun" but uh...it takes place at the beach!

The rolling waves made a peaceful soundtrack for Kenma to wake from his nap, the late afternoon sun warm but not hot on his skin. When he had fallen asleep his whole body was covered by the obnoxious orange beach umbrella Kuroo bought, and now none of him was shaded. He hoped he wouldn’t have sunburn tomorrow.  
“Hey sleepyhead!” he heard from a voice above him. Kenma raised himself just enough to look up and see Kuroo, half-naked and dripping, smirking down at him. “You’ve been sleeping all day, I thought I was going to have to kiss you to wake you up.”  
Kenma fought the blush that threatened to sneak to his face as he pushed himself up to sit, sleep still fogging his brain.  
“Hrmm” he said eloquently.  
“You know, when I invited you to come to the beach with us, it was to have some fun.” he said, reaching behind Kenma to find his towel, leaning in close.  
“I was tired.” Kenma shrugged, “And you didn’t exactly give me a choice to come.”  
“Nevertheless, you didn’t even go in the water. You owe me some Fun with a capital F!” he said, drying off his hair, which was actually lying flat for once. Kenma couldn’t help but admire how his muscles flexed with each move. He usually didn’t allow himself to look at Kuroo like this, especially in the showers and locker room. But here he couldn’t help it, Kuroo was right there in front of him.  
“Akaashi and Bo got a volleyball square for us over there, and we need you to make four.”  
Kenma groaned inwardly. After being dragged from his bed early Saturday morning after a late night of gaming by an overenthusiastic Kuroo to go to the beach with the Fukurodani duo and just waking up from his nap, the last thing he wanted to do was play two-on-two with one of Japan’s best players. He suspected that he did indeed have sunburn, and Bokuto’s spikes slamming into his skin would not make it any better.  
He doesn’t say anything, but Kuroo knows him well enough to understand what he’s thinking.  
“Oh c’mon Kenma, it’s the beach!” he whines.  
Kenma makes a noncommittal sound, trying hard not to notice the water droplets traveling down the hard lines of Kuroo’s stomach by forcing his eyes to the sand.  
“It’s too hot Kuro.” A blatant lie, one he knew Kuroo could definitely tell.  
There was a pause before he felt a hand tilt his head up, his whole field of vision shifted to just Kuroo’s face. His eyes bored into his, open and fond in a way that made Kenma hold his breath.  
“Please kitten?” he asks, using the nickname he only says when they’re alone, a kind smile on his face.  
Kenma suppresses a shiver, very glad Kuro doesn’t know what that smile does to him. If he did, he would be roped into the random public karaoke sessions Kuroo has with Bokuto’s or extra volleyball practice. Hell, if Kuro asked him to jump off a moving bike with that smile he probably would, he wouldn’t be able to resist.  
“Fine.” he mumbles, averting his eyes and standing up and brushing sand off his shorts. He can feel Kuroo’s body heat this close Kenma wonders if his heart will ever act normal around Kuro again, or is he doomed to always feeling his skin tingle with him around. He doesn’t hate it, but ever since these feelings started to come a month ago, it has been hard for him to pretend he doesn’t want _more_. He can’t hide from his constant, gnawing need for _more_. He can’t tell Kuroo yet, it would change everything and that scares him. Despite his heart screaming for Kuroo, he can’t let himself go too far yet.  
“All right!” Kuroo says in triumph, yanking him from his thoughts, usual cocky grin set on his face. “Time for fun in the sun~” he sings as he grabs Kenma had so he can’t change his mind and stay behind. He sets his sights on the courts, dragging Kenma along with him.  
Kenma jolts and is pulled along, looking up to see the back of Kuroo’s head. It’s surrounded by sunlight, like a painting, like he was brining Kenma straight into the sky.  
_Fun in the sun?_ Kenma thinks, closing his eyes relishing the few seconds of the feel of Kuroo’s big hand around his _, Is it ever fun to fall in love with your best friend?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it!  
> Comments make my day!


End file.
